The Adventure: Part One
by kleptozeldapokemonmaster
Summary: The first of a series of five stories, maybe six, obviously, it goes with one in each region/game. Starting with Yellow, and so on. This is the first. Upcoming: Party on the S.S. Anne, and then the Gym.
1. The Adventure Starts

**The Adventure: Part One**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Starts**

Alright, Ben here. I'm happy and sad to say that I'm starting a five part story, starting in Kanto and going all the way through Unova. And who knows, I may change it into six parts. This one is based on my play through of Yellow, which I recently started again. It's not a Nuzlocke, but it's still a good one. It's told from first person view, so it's kinda like a journal. Now, remember, italics are thoughts, bold means uh... I don't know, and capitals are shouting. And since I won't do opening introductions unless they have a reason, I'll say this once. I don't own Pokemon, though I'm sure everyone wishes they did.

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling of my painfully empty and poorly decorated room. I sat up in my painfully drab and small bed, and looked around. My computer was on, like always, so I got out of bed and opened my item storage. I decided to take out the potion that I had stored in there, then went downstairs. My mom called me over, but I wasn't in the mood to discuss anything, so I walked out the door before she could give me the warning to "stay out of the grass" like she does everyday. Today was my 15th Birthday, so I went to the lab to get my first Pokemon. I walked in the door, and stopped. Oak wasn't in the lab, so I turned around. I walked toward the "tall" grass outside town, which only came up to my ankles, and started out. If Oak wasn't in his lab. He was on Route 1. I stepped into the grass, only to have Oak grab my arm and yank me back.

"DON'T GO IN THE GRASS UNLESS YOU HAVE A POKEMON!" He shouted, spittle flying.

"Chill out! I was looking for you" I said, giving him a pat on the head. Age wasn't kind to this man.

"Look! You attracted a Pikachu! Those never come here!" He said, said Pikachu sniffing at my leg. He immediately whipped a Pokeball at it's head, knocking it out and sucking it into the ball. It shook a couple times, then stilled.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt." I said, wincing.

"YOU CAUSED IT!" He shouted, suddenly taking off for his lab. I blinked, then followed him, shaking my head.

I got to his lab, where he was passed out on the floor, the run eating all his energy. His aide looked up at me and sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper and started to read.

"Ben (that's my name), unfortunately, you were too late to get one of the normal starters. However! I have a Pikachu that I just recently caught. You can have that. My grandson should be here soon to get his Eevee, so I think you should wait so that you two can battle. Signed, Oak." The aide read, then sighed again, handing me the Pokeball that Oak had just whipped at the unfortunate Pikachu's head. I used the Potion I had to heal it, and sat down, ready to battle my oldest rival. Scott had been my enemy since we were kids, so I knew how he rolled. He was more cautious when it came to battles, thinking moves ahead, while I attacked without fail. So I usually won the battles we had, using our relatives Pokemon. My mom's Blastoise always beat Oak's Dragonite, probably because Blastoise knew Ice Beam. But regardless, I always won.

"Gramps, I want my Pokemon!" As if he heard me thinking, he said. "I'll beat you this time, Ben!"

I laughed and let out my new Pikachu, who glared at me. I don't think he liked his Pokeball, because he zapped it out of my hand and it rolled under a table. It gave me a look, as if it thought I would get down on my hands and knees to get it. I stuck my tongue out at it, and it seemed to smirk. Scott let out his Eevee, who immediately started wagging it's tail. Pikachu watched for a second, then cracked up. It stopped thinking about the battle and started to roll around on the floor, clutching it's stomach. Eevee, seeing this, took a cue from Scott and Tackled my Pikachu, who stopped laughing and zapped it with a Thundershock. Eevee flinched, and I smirked. Round one: Hits on both sides, but my Pokemon was tougher. Eevee wagged its tail again, and Pikachu Thundershocked it again. It winced, and Scott grinned. He was happy his Pokemon was in pain?

"Alright, one more Tackle should wrap this up, so go!" he said, nodding at Eevee. That didn't make sense. According to my watch, which almost was a Pokedex, Pikachu was still above half health!

The Eevee used Tackle, and I was amazed when my Pikachu fainted! That couldn't be!

"I win this time. Pay up!" he said, holding out his hand. I paid him, still confused. "You didn't recognize the tail wagging as Tail Whip? That's really sad. This isn't a battle of strength yet, because they are both low levels. So I had my Eevee lower your Pikachu's defense enough that a well placed Tackle could knock it out. Now close your mouth." I did. "Anyway, smell ya later!" he said, walking out the door.

The aide healed my Pikachu, who glared at me again. What a great start, huh?

"Look, I'm sorry we lost, but he thinks ahead! Try to understand!" I said, pleading with Pikachu, who turned its back on me. The aide handed me the Pokeball, and I tapped it on the back of the head. It was encased in a bright red light, then was sucked in. The Pokeball flashed, and Pikachu popped out. Both the aide and I sighed, and I knew this was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"You should go out to Viridian. The Professor has a package there, and if you get some time fighting wild Pokemon, Pikachu may warm up to you. That reminds me, you want to give it a nickname?" said the aide, looking at the Pikachu.

"I think I'll name him... Sparky." I said, and his ears perked up for a second, then dropped again. He liked the name, but not the trainer. I could live with that for a while.

Sparky ran out the door, and I chased him, the aide giving me a sympathetic look.

* * *

**An hour later**

The aide was right about one thing. Sparky did warm up to me after beating up a bunch of Pidgey and Rattata. We walked into the Pokemon Center, chatting away. Or something. I'd say something, and he'd go "Pika Pika," so I assumed he was answering me. I got him healed, then remembered why I was here. I went to the mart, grabbed the package, and started back to Oaks lab.

I walked in, and Oak was awake, for once. He said something that I couldn't understand, jumped on my back, and grabbed the package. All in all, normal stuff. He ripped off the wrapper, pulled out a Pokeball of some sort, and threw it at the aide, who screamed as he was engulfed in a red light and captured. Oak laughed evilly, picked up the Pokeball, if that was what it was, and ran out the door. I shrugged and picked up a Pokedex, a couple Potions, and 5 Pokeballs. I walked out the door again, and saw Oak gnawing on the Pokeball at the shore. I walked away, and Scott ran past me, into the lab, and I heard some stuff being thrown around. Then he came back out, whistling innocently, and walked into his house, where I heard him shout something about a map. I went in, and he ran past me. His sister was blinking, obviously just verbally assaulted, and handed me a town map before going up the stairs to what was presumably her room. I walked out, slightly confused, and started back up Route 1. After about a half hour, I made it to Viridian again. I didn't bother catching anything on the way, mostly because they were so weak.

After healing up in the Pokemon center, I went west to Route 22. I wandered in the grass there for a while, before growing bored and continuing on towards what I later found out was the Pokemon League. Bad choice.

"Have you gotten any better?" Scott said, stepping out from behind a rock. "I challenge you to another battle!"

He sent out a Spearow, and I sent out the only Pokemon I had. "Sparky, Thunder Wave!" I cried, letting him shoot a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzed the bird. Scott had it use Sand attack, and it kicked up dust that got in Sparky's eyes. "Thundershock!" I called, and Sparky complied, actually hitting the Spearow though the cloud of dust. It fainted, and Scott sent out his Eevee. It wagged it's tail, lowering Sparky's defense again. I tried Thunder Wave, but it missed, and Eevee hit Sparky with Tackle again. Sparky winced, felling a bit of pain, and before I could give him a command, he acted of his own accord, unleashing a Thundershock, hitting Eevee. Eevee hit Sparky again, and I knew the battle was almost over. Sparky hit Eevee with another Thundershock, but before I could heal him, he was Tackled again, knocking him out.

"I win again, pay up loser!" he said, grinning. I paid him, fuming. He smirked and walked away.

I picked up Sparky and ran towards Viridian. A Mankey got in the way, and instead of just running past, I kicked it, knocking it back. I threw a Pokeball at it, and amazingly enough, it was caught. I picked up the Pokeball as I ran past, and went into the Pokemon Center, healing up Sparky and the newly captured Choppy. I left the Pokemon Center, Sparky on my right, a dangerous look in his eyes, and Choppy on my left, almost apathetically staring straight ahead. We were a team, and darn it, I wanted to beat Scott!

* * *

Alright, that's the first chapter. Two rival battles, two losses, and a new Pokemon. Freaking brilliant, right? And I'm doing it again! I really need to stop starting stories in the middle of another one being written. Oh well. There are now four (if you count the exploration team) started. Darn it!


	2. The First Gym

**Chapter 2: The First Gym**

We left the Pokemon Center and started north towards Pewter, where we would find the first gym, according to my map. We were passing the gym when a strange old man stopped me.

"I see you have a Pokedex youngster. Want me to teach you how to catch Pokemon?" he said.

"I already have." I said, pointing at Choppy, who just waved his hand apathetically.

The old man looked for a second, then continued. "That's one ugly little boy. He yours?"

Mankey's eye started to twitch. The old man continued. "Besides, you can't catch a human in a Pokeball, no matter how ugly they are." Choppy was bright red. I tried to recall him, but it was too late. "Ugly people really need to be-" the old man started to say before Choppy whacked him over the head with a small tree he had pulled out of the ground. I looked for a second, then stole the old man's wallet and Pokeballs. Then we continued on until we got to Viridian Forest.

Strangely enough, Professor Oak was standing in front of the passage into the forest. I watched him warily, but when he didn't do anything, I stepped forward.

"BEN! I HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU!" he shouted, charging at me. I sidestepped, and Choppy tripped him. He fell flat on his face. I picked him up, dusted him off, and slapped him back into consciousness. He looked at me, then stabbed something into my ear. I screamed and dropped him, blacking out.

I awoke a couple hours later. The first thing I heard was "He's coming around!" then a sarcastic "Darn. I was just about to go get help." I opened my eyes, and saw Sparky standing over me, an almost worried look on his face. Then he grinned. Choppy was standing a little to my left, and he was looking slightly worried to. I looked around to see who had spoken, but there was no one around. I felt at the thing in my ear, and surprisingly, there was no blood. I looked at Sparky, who tried to pull me up, but being that he was a tenth of my size, it failed. Choppy walked over and tapped his Pokeball, going back in. Sparky hopped on my chest and gave me one of the water bottles I had in my bag. I drank, and slowly stood up. Not surprisingly, I had a sudden dizzy spell and my vision went for a second, but after a second I was okay. I forced Choppy back out, and didn't let him back into his Pokeball. Doesn't sound like much of a punishment, but it is. Forgetting the strange voices, we walked into the forest.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"I challenge you!"

_Not another Bug Catcher!_

"Go, Caterpie!"

_Crap._

"Sparky, take care of it. I really don't care how."

After a few flashes of lightning, a crying trainer, and money changing hands, I finally found my way out of the forest and into Pewter. It's a very drab city. Everything is brown, and not a nice brown either. The town is freaking ugly.

"Welcome to Pewter City! Can I help you do something?" a random guy came up to me and said.

"Yes. Take me to the gym. No, wait, the Pokemon Center first." I said, tired. It was almost 10 pm. The gym was probably closed for the night. And the Pokemon Center almost always has an open room or two.

I got to the Pokemon Center, healed my Pokemon, and got a room to sleep in for the night. Surprisingly enough, they were free for trainers. I lay down, and Sparky curled up on my chest. Choppy, the moronic Pokemon that he is, ignored me and lay on the floor on the other side of the room. As I thought back on the day, I realized that both of my Pokemon had been unnaturally quiet. Oh well, it probably doesn't matter.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up around noon, and Choppy was gone. I wasn't too worried, because he was a fighting type, and they almost never had problems on their own. But it was strange. I woke up Sparky, and talked to him for a little while. Well, I talked, and he only listened. Strange. He seemed happy, but...

Anyway, I walked out of the Pokemon Center, and started south to look for him. Soon enough, I heard the sound of intense training, which of course led me to the spot where my Mankey was beating up tens of Rattatas. I quickly returned him and took him to the Pokemon Center, where I healed him up. I let him back out, reprimanded him, and we started off for the gym. Once inside, we easily dealt with the only trainer other than Brock, who said something about light-years a a measurement of time. I didn't really listen to him. Then I walked up to Brock.

**Gym Leader #1: Brock**

**Rock Trainer**

"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination. That's why my Pokemon are all the rock-type! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!" he said, all in one breath. I chose not to respond. "Go, Geodude!"

The rock Pokemon popped out, and I smirked. I sent out Choppy, who looked at it and burst out laughing. He Karate Chopped it, and it fainted. Brock sent out Onix, and Choppy did it again. One hit KO!

Brock gaped. Then he spoke. "I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge. That's an official Pokemon League Badge. Its bearer's Pokemon become more powerful, and you can also use the move Flash outside of battle." I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Wait! Take this!" He handed me a strange machine. "A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokemon. A TM is good only once! So when you use one to teach a new technique, so pick the Pokemon carefully! TM34 contains Bide! Your Pokemon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double." I left before he could waste my time further. I went to the Pokemon Center again, put the TM in my item box, and left. Another route was in between me and the cave that was in between me and the next badge. And off I went, ready for another long travel.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

I dragged myself to the Pokemon Center. I had to fight eight trainers just to get here, and both me and my Pokemon were tired. We rested for about an hour at the Pokemon Center, and went back to the grass. I had seen some rather interesting Pokemon I wanted to catch. I left Choppy, who had done most of the fighting, in my rented room to nap, and he'd come join me soon. Sparky and I went south, and we searched for a good Pokemon.

Not long after, Sparky and I found a Spearow, Which I immediately decided I wanted. Sparky Paralyzed it, and I caught it, naming it Wing. After another hour, Spearow was on par with the other two Pokemon I owned. Choppy had come back, but he was still sulky. Wing and Sparky tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Finally, I was fed up with it.

"What is your problem!" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You kicked me." He said in a dry monotone.

"That was yesterday! And besides you... You talk!" I almost fainted.

"Apparently so." Said Choppy, a grin sliding onto his face. His voice was familiar somehow...

"You're the sarcastic voice!" I say excitedly. "I thought the personality was familiar! And that means... Sparky?"

"Yeah?" he replied nonchalantly, before covering his mouth. His voice was high and squeaky.

"You were the worried one?" I asked, confused.

"Alright, maybe a little worried, but I was sure you would be fine." he said, shrugging.

I was so confused. "But how can I understand you?" I asked, hoping they knew. Both Sparky and Choppy shrugged. Wing spoke up.

"I have to say, you don't seem like the most intelligent lot. I wasn't part of the team when this black out happened, and I've figured out the answer." His voice was intelligent sounding, at the basest form.

"What's the answer?" I asked, confused.

"There is a thing in your ear that lights up whenever we speak." he said, clearly concerned about my mental health.

"Oh, that thing. Wasn't it Professor Oak who stabbed me with it?" I asked Sparky, but Choppy answered.

"No, it was Scott." He said, voice literally dripping with sarcasm. Wing Pecked him, and he stopped.

"Or you're just hallucinating." added Sparky helpfully. Wing Pecked him too.

"Or you're both idiots." Threw in Wing, who was tempted to try flying away.

"Whatever it is, I'm really tired." said Sparky, who just wanted this strangeness to end. Everyone agreed with that sentiment, and we went to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night.

* * *

Alright, I know Brock went down fast, but he really is a pushover with a fighting type. Now give me Reviews! I want to know whether you think I should actually do the other parts, or if this is good enough. Review!


	3. A Cave and a New Friend

**Chapter 3: A Cave and a New Friend**

I probably would have slept in until noon but now that I have a bird, I guess that won't happen anymore. Wing woke me at 8, and the way I am makes it that can't get back to sleep after I wake up. So of course I woke up Sparky, who yawned and curled up on my shoulder, and Choppy, who glared at both me and Wing. Wing pecked him, and he groaned before stomping out of the Pokemon Center. I shook my head and followed him, not expecting the most annoying day I would ever have would follow.

We stepped into the cave, and immediately were set upon by 20 Zubats. Choppy dropped to the floor, and Sparky and Wing fought as if their lives depended on it, which they might have. Luckily, Electric is good against Flying, so Sparky dispatched most of them. Wing got in his hits, and we neatly took care of them. Then we wandered around, finding a few fun items. Pokemon drugs among them. Rare Candies are fun.

Anyway, after shoving those drugs down my Pokemon's throats, I finally found my way to the first ladder that actually got me anywhere, and continued on with the now seemingly endless cave. After running into what seemed like an endless supply of Zubats and a large number of Geodudes, I found my way to where a man dressed in black was menacing a nerd.

"Give me one of those fossils!" he said, holding out his hands. "Or I'll have to-"

"Stop right there!" I said, trying to be brave. He turned around, and I saw the big red R on the front of his shirt. He smirked.

"And what are you going to do to me?" he asked, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Battle for the right to menace that guy?" I asked, pointing at the nerd. He laughed.

"All right." he said, letting out his Rattata. I laughed and let out my Mankey.

"What'll I do, idiot?" he said, turning to me. Great. Insults now.

"Just use Karate Chop." I said, ignoring him. Wing and Sparky were doing what looked like gossiping. I turned to listen in on their conversation, and when I turned around again, the strange man in black was gone.

"Are you going to beat me up too?" the nerd asked Choppy. Great. He attacked the trainer again.

"No, he won't." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, since you chased away that strange man, you can have this!" he said, handing me a fossil.

"What can I do with this?" I asked, hefting it.

"You can get it cloned for a Kabuto!" He said in a fanboy's screech.

I blinked. "And how long until I can do that?" I asked.

"Around the time of the 7th badge." he said, grinning.

I thought for a second, Then threw the fossil at him, knocking him out. I stole the other fossil, and I walked away. I looked back once, and couldn't see him. There was a mass of Zubats, but I'm sure that had nothing to do with him.

* * *

We finally got out of the cave, after 7 hours of wandering. 3:00 pm. I missed lunch, so we were all hungry. We sat down and ate, glad to be out of that horrible cave. Too many bad Pokemon to fight.

We finished our lunch and went down the path to Cerulean, where everything is blue. Blue is my favorite color, but this was too much. Even I got tired of it after a few minutes. I ducked into a house for some relief, and man, was I surprised. Everything was coated in vines. I looked around, and I saw an Oddish who was trying to hide in the ground, but it couldn't get into the ground. A Bellsprout was eying me suspiciously, and there was a Scyther hiding in the corner. I looked around, and noticed a woman standing in the back, a Bulbasaur standing next to her. I walked up to her, and tried to talk to her.

"Hello miss, can I-" I said, before she walked over to the Scyther.

"Hello cutie! How are you?" she asked, and the Scyther responded, but I couldn't understand it. Why not? I looked to Wing, who shrugged.

I approached her again, and started the same way. "Excuse me, miss, but-"

She walked to the Oddish. I sighed, and Sparky jumped off my shoulder and ran over to her. He tugged on her dress, and she looked down. "Excuse me, miss." he said. She let out a small shriek and picked him up, hugging him to her chest. She looked at me, and actually talked to me.

"Is he yours?" she asked, as Sparky squirmed, obviously being squished.

"Yes, and I think you're suffocating him." I said.

"Oh!" she squeaked, dropping him. He shook himself off and hopped onto my shoulder. He whispered something in my ear, and I guess I blushed because she gave me a weird look.

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I managed to cough out. "What exactly is this place?" I asked, slightly confused.

"This is a Grass-type sanctuary!" she said, pointing at the Pokemon around her.

"What about the Scyther?" I asked, still confused.

"He's a special case." she whispered. "He thinks he's a Grass-type." Her voice brightened. "So you want to adopt one of them?"

"Uhh... I dunno... How much are they?" I asked, intrigued.

She looked appalled. "They don't cost money! I'll give you one for free because your Pikachu is such a cute Pokemon!"

I blinked. No one does that! "Uh... Can I have that Bulbasaur? She looks strong."

"She also doesn't like trainers. If you can get her approval, you can have her. If not, you want the Scyther?" she said, looking at it. It was cutting the vines, so she jumped on it, knocking it over. "I want this thing out of here."

"Sure. Sparky, Wing, convince it. 'Til then, I'll put the moves on this chick." I whispered to my Pokemon.

As I was getting shot down, they were chatting with the other chick in the room.

"Hey, Bulbasaur, this guy is good! He trains us well, and he cares about us." said Sparky, excited.

"Not only that," Wing whispered, "He gives us drugs."

Bulbasaur looked appalled. "Why is that a good thing?"

"They make you stronger! It is a good thing." said Sparky, shoving Wing out of the way.

"No manners, no matter how hard I try." muttered Wing, drawing a giggle from Bulbasaur.

"You're funny. Maybe I should join..." Bulbasaur muttered, and Wing opened his beak.

"I ag-" he got out, but Sparky interrupted.

"Definitely you should! Ben is like the best trainer ever, and he trains us, and blah blah blah."

Bulbasaur ignored him, and started chatting with Wing, who definitely was more her type than the hyper Pikachu who was still chattering away.

"Alright, so if I join the team, I get drugs?" she asked, only for Wing to hear.

"If he finds more, yes. He used up all the ones we found in Mt. Moon, so we have to find more."

"Alright, I think your friend is done talking. I'll join."

"He's not my friend, he's my acquaintance. I would never be friends with a weirdo like that."

Bulbasaur giggled again, and Sparky ran to me, telling me that Bulbasaur would join us. Thankfully, I was dragged away by Sparky to get my new Grass-type, while the girl I was 'putting the moves on' was still confused by my many pick-up lines that she didn't get. I picked up Bulbasaur, and said "You are now going to be called Leaf!"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" she asked, looking at Wing, who shrugged. I ignored her question, and walked out the door, leaving the owner of the sanctuary with the confused Scyther and the two weird Grass-types.

We went west to train again, and Bulbasaur was soon as strong as the others on my team. Plenty of Sandshrew to fight there.

After healing up again, I headed North to Route whatever, and instead of easily crossing the bridge, I saw Scott standing there. As our last two encounters had proved, He was becoming better, and I wanted to have a good nights sleep and a full belly when I faced him again. So me and my four Pokemon checked into the Pokemon Center, ate dinner at one of the many cafe's, and went to bed. From what I heard before I fell asleep, Leaf was as bothered by Choppy as Wing and I were, before we got used to his personality. My team was badly in need of harmony, but I am sure it will be a strong one.

* * *

Alright, so I got Bulbasaur. Sorry about the "drug thing," if you are offended. It was just to funny to leave out. And from now on, I'll leave another thing at the end from now on. A listing of my team, along with their levels.

Sparky, the Pikachu: Level 19

Wing, the Spearow: Level 19

Choppy, the Mankey: Level 17

Leaf, the Bulbasaur:Level 15

And, I'm sad to say, my Yellow game disappeared, but I can remember most of my work up to where it was ended. I'll make it up after that, but it will make sense, I promise! That said, Auf Wiedersehen!

Review!


	4. North, Fire, and More Battles

**Chapter 4: North, Fire, and More Battles**

I was woken up at 7, not by Wing, but by Leaf. She was sitting in the corner, doing who knows what, but she was being loud. I went behind her, and saw that she was eating a pie. I watched as she finished it. Then, I woke up my other Pokemon and we went north, to where Scott was sleeping against the bridge post. I tried to sneak past him, but he must be part Abra or something, because he woke up when I passed him. He looked at me and spoke.

"You again? You're such a weakling! Why keep trying?" he said, laughing.

"You'll be surprised. I've gotten much stronger. Try me again." I responded, while Sparky growled.

"Alright. How about an old favorite? Go, Spearow!" he declared, letting said Pokemon out.

"Sparky, you're up." I said, and Sparky jumped off my shoulder, cheeks sparking.

Without either trainer giving a command, they started. Sparky let loose a Thundershock, and Spearow let off a Sand Attack. Sand got in Sparky's eye, but it didn't matter. Spearow was down.

"Grr. Go, Rattata!" Scott said, withdrawing the now unconscious Spearow, and letting out Rattata.

"Alright, Sparky, come back. Choppy, you're up." I said. Sparky tried to jump on my shoulder, but overshot, hitting the ground behind me. Choppy snickered, and beat the Rattata with one Karate Chop. He stepped back, and Scott sent out a Sandshrew. Leaf stepped forward before I could call her, and hit it with a Vine Whip, hurting it badly. Sandshrew attacked with a strong Scratch, and I think I saw some blood leak out. Leaf hit it again, knocking it out. Suddenly, a bright light flashed from Leaf, who grew and her bud became more colorful and flower-like. She evolved!

"Alright, I guess you are a little stronger." said Scott grudgingly. "But I dare you to go one on one with my Eevee. And no Mankey!"

"I can live with that. Wing?" I said, calling my bird forward. Leaf stepped back, then towards the river, where she started to check out her new body. Wing looked at the tiny dog Pokemon, whose tail was wagging again, and laughed.

"What kind of game are you playing?" he asked me, still cracking up. Eevee took his opportunity and attacked Wing, who spun around and used Fury Attack, repeatedly stabbing it with his beak. Eevee fell back, nursing its various wounds, and growled. Wing struck with Fury Attack again, but didn't do as much damage. Of course, Growl lowers attack. Eevee Tackled Wing, who once again used Fury Attack and knocked him out. Then Wing started to glow. Another Evolution?

"Fearow!" He screamed to the sky, looking down on the unconscious Pokemon in front of him. Then he flew back to me, and stood next to me. Scott looked at me, surprised, then ran past me, back into the town, throwing money in my general direction. Sparky, who had cleared his eyes, grabbed the money and turned towards me. He gasped, and dropped it.

"When did we get a Fearow?" He asked, staring at Wing. "Wing will be so excited!" Then he saw Leaf. "And an Ivysaur? Whoa!"

Wing blinked. "You are oblivious. I am Wing, and that is Leaf."

Sparky's eyes grew wide. "WHOA! When did that happen?"

"While you were blinded by sand. Now shut up and be normal." said Choppy, stalking off.

"I vote we kick him off the team." whispered Sparky conspiratorially to the other two. Leaf giggled, and Wing smiled, a first.

"I heard that." I said, but I couldn't hold back a grin.

All three jumped, and they gave me a guilty look.

"That's all right, he bothers me too. But don't say it in front of him, he might explode on you, and I don't like this city. I want to stay out of it as much as possible. Now, where to next?"

"I think we are supposed to go over the bridge, but there seem to be people blocking the way." said Wing, nodding sagely.

"Then we beat them." I said, shrugging.

We started across, easily whipped the five trainers, and a strange man stopped us at the end of the bridge. I could see a black shirt under his trenchcoat.

"Hey, I saw how you battled. I think you have what it would take to be a member of Team Rocket." He opened his Trench Coat, and I saw the same red R that the goons in Mt. Moon were wearing. "We have benefits." he added, seeing the look on my face.

"What happens if I say no?" I asked, looking thoughtfully at the uniform.

"Well, then I have to battle you and steal your Pokemon." he said simply.

I thought for a few seconds. "What the heck. Sure, I'll join."

Sparky looked shocked. Choppy was looking away. Wing looked thoughtful. Leaf was utterly confused.

"Awesome! Here's a uniform, and you can change into it the next time you get the chance!" he said, then handed me a Nugget and a uniform. Then he walked away, whistling.

"What the heck!" asked Sparky, staring at me. Wing looked like he understood, because he had that look in his eye that meant he understood. I nodded, and he explained.

"He wants to be able to sneak through what we will almost certainly find to be Team Rocket secret lairs. This is actually a rather brilliant plan. Good thinking." he said, nodding.

"Eh. I've heard better plans." said Choppy, shrugging.

"Guys-" said Leaf, but Sparky cut her off.

"That's brilliant!" he shouted.

"Guys-" Leaf started again, but Wing cut her off unintentionally.

"I know!" he said to Sparky.

"GUYS!" shouted Leaf, catching everyones attention.

"What?" me, Sparky, and Wing all said together.

"There is a fire over there. A big grass fire." she said, pointing with her head.

"Oh." I said. "So what do we do?"

"Obviously, we try to figure out what is causing it." she said, groaning.

So we walked towards the flames. When we got there, we saw a wimpy looking trainer cowering in fear as a cute looking Charmander set fire to everything. He saw us and ran at me.

"You gotta stop him!" he cried woefully. "He won't stop burning things!"

"Never fear!" I said heroically. "I'll stop him, with the help of the Super Power Four!"

"Make that three." said Leaf, backing away. "I don't do well with Fire-types."

"Right, forgot that. The Super Power Three!"

Choppy groaned, walked up behind the Charmander, and Karate Chopped it. It fell over, unconscious, and miraculously, all the fires it had started went out. He walked back over, kicked me, and went back in his Pokeball.

"We stopped him!" I cried, striking a pose. Wing spread his wings and cawed at the sky, while Sparky made sparks fly through the air. The nerd looked at us for a moment, then tossed a Pokeball at my feet.

"He's yours, just don't hurt me crazy man." he squeaked out before running away. I looked at the Pokeball for a moment, then knelt down, tapped the Charmander with it, and shouted "BLAZE!" in reference to my newest Pokemon.

We all ran back to the Pokemon Center, where, after I healed them, I let Blaze out for the first time.

"You look like an idiot with that hat." he said, glaring at Choppy, who had stolen my hat at some point.

Choppy flicked him off and threw the hat on the ground. Blaze lit it on fire with Ember, and Choppy grinned. First time I have ever seen that thing happy.

"You're alright." he said, shaking hands with Blaze. "And just so you know," he whispered, "this guy is nuts. He joined Team Rocket so he would have an easier time taking them out."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Blaze said. Choppy glared at him and turned his back. So much for making new friends.

"Alright, we're going to try to go to the gym now, anyone who absolutely will not compete?" I asked, looking them over. Blaze gave me the "are you kidding me" look, so I knew he wouldn't. Choppy looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. If needed, he'd fight. My other three were all for it.

* * *

**Moments later**

"What do you mean, closed?" I asked incredulously, staring at the sign on the gym door. "I want to get this over with!"

"Bill has disappeared, and Misty went to find him." said some random guy hiding around the corner. "Find him, and she'll come back so you can battle her."

"Where might I find this 'Bill?'" I asked, scratching my chin.

"I dunno. Check his lab." he said, then disappeared.

"Off to Bill's lab!" I cried.

"It's almost 7pm, but I have no idea how. Let's wait 'til tomorrow to do that." said Wing, looking at the sky.

"To the Pokemon Center!" I cried, leading the way.

* * *

Finally! A win! I beat Scott, and not only that, I got Charmander! The team now:

Sparky, the Hyper-active Pikachu: Level 20

Wing, the Intelligent Fearow: Level 20

Choppy, the Apathetic and Sarcastic Mankey: Level 18

Leaf, the Girly (no better idea yet) Ivysaur: Level 17

Blaze, the Slightly Less Sarcastic Pyro Charmander: Level 11

Til next time, Adieu!

Review!


	5. A Pokemaniac and a Gym

**Chapter 5: A Pokemaniac and a Gym**

* * *

We left the Pokemon Center at 7:30 the next morning. We went up the bridge, all my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs like always, and saw the Rocket we had talked to yesterday.

"Where's your uniform?" he asked me, looking at my out fit. I looked around, then unzipped my jacket. He saw the red R and nodded. "All good. Go on your way."

I kept going, zipping my jacket up again. We walked to the grass where I let Blaze beat up a lot of Oddish and Bellsprout, and it wasn't long until he too evolved. As we all admired his new body, he tested his new strength on a random Pidgeotto. After he knocked it out, we started towards where the strange man had told us Bill lived. Along the way, Blaze and Leaf worked in a tag team fashion to beat all the trainers. After we beat all of them, we went to the lab. I looked at my Pokemon, and they nodded. I pushed open the door, and in we walked.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. I let the door shut and turned around. There was a Clefairy standing in front of me, but no people. I looked around, but no one was there. I went back outside, but there was no one around. I shook my head and went back inside.

"Hey!" a voice said, and then I located the voice. The Clefairy was speaking.

"What are you?" I asked, extremely confused. Sparky ran over to it, and he tried to talk to it. Evidently, it didn't understand him, as it ignored him.

"Mister, I'm Bill! I'm a Pokemaniac!" The Clefairy, evidently named Bill, said.

"Why are you like that?" I asked, still utterly confused.

"One of my experiments went horribly wrong. I accidentally was fused with a Pokemon. Will you help me?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Alright..." I said hesitantly, not sure what he wanted.

"Good! You go over to that computer, and when I close the door on this pod, you activate the molecular separator, and I can finally be free of this body!"

"Alright. How long have you been like this?" I asked, walking over to the computer.

"About a week." he said as he climbed into the pod and closed the door.

I opened the molecular separator program on his computer, and that was when I realized the program was way more complicated than I had been led to believe. Not only did I have to separate the combined molecules, I then had to rebuild Bills body, and that was even harder. It took me over three hours, and having Bill in Pokemon form yelling at me the whole time just made it harder. I finished around noon, and when he came out, he was a normal human. Mostly.

"How do I look?" he asked, spinning around.

"Uh... good?" I asked, not sure what to say. For some reason, he still had the ears of a Clefairy. It can't have been my fault!

"That's good. Here, you can have this. I don't need it anymore. I don't like fancy parties, so no need to thank me." he said, nodding. Me, thank him? He should be the one thanking me!

"Alright." I said, taking the S.S. Ticket that he was holding out to me. I hoped to never have to see this smug idiot again. I went for the door, but he somehow got in front of me.

"Wait! Do you want to see my favorite Pokemon?" he asked, grinning idiotically.

"Um... Sure..." I said hesitantly.

He ran to his computer, and pulled open his Pokedex Program. He clicked and scrolled, than stepped aside. "See!"

I stepped forward, and I only saw the Pokedex entries for Eevee and its three evolutions. I blinked, then entered the data into my Pokedex. I walked out the door and headed for Cerulean again. Time to take down Misty.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

We finally made it to the gym. But for whatever reason, it was still closed. I looked at the sign, and that was when I noticed that the gym didn't open until 7 pm. Strange time to do that. I looked in the window, and my eyes popped. Misty and her sisters were dancing in swimsuits! The other two trainers from the gym were in the corner making out, and then I saw something I shouldn't have. Another trainer was in the other corner, just watching. I looked closer, and realized it was the strange man who had alerted me to Bill's plight. He locked eyes with me and winked. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Blaze looked at me and cocked his head questioningly. I shuddered, and he understood that I would never speak of it.

A couple minutes later, we were in the grass training again. After a couple minutes of beating up anything that came towards us, we were all around level 21, according to my Pokedex. We headed back to Cerulean, but we still had an hour to kill. Given that it was dinner time, we went to a Diner again and we all had lovely dinners. I had steak, and my Pokemon had Pokemon meals. We finished in 45 minutes, and went to the gym doors to wait 'til opening time.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

The doors automatically opened. I stepped through and got my first good look at the gym. There was a tile floor going around the gym, and a wooden bridge/pathway going through it. But overall, the gym was a giant pool. I stepped onto the walkway, and it wobbled. Not the most reassuring thing I wanted under me, so I stepped back. I went into the conveniently placed changing room and changed into a swimsuit. If I fell in, I wouldn't have as big a problem now.

I stepped onto the walkway again, and this time the wobble didn't bother me as much. I only had three Pokeballs with me, because Blaze wouldn't fight if I forced him, and I couldn't put up with Choppy. Sparky, Leaf, and Wing had this in the bag. I walked along, then the man I saw with the chick shouted at me from the water.

"Hey!" he said, swimming towards me, Pokeball in hand. "I chall-" his head sunk below the water and he swallowed some water. He came up coughing and grabbed onto the walkway. He took a second to catch his breath. "I challenge you! You don't have what it takes to beat Misty!" Then he let out a Horsea, who whinnied and blew some bubbles. I let out Leaf, who took a second to get used to the walkway, then lashed out with a Vine Whip, striking the Horsea across the face. It gasped, then blew Bubbles, which hit Leaf, who just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Another Vine Whip knocked out the Horsea. The swimmer frowned, then let out a Shellder. Leaf seemed to laugh, then hit it with Leech Seed. The Shellder closed its shell, heightening its defense. Leaf hit it with a Vine Whip, and the Shellder Tackled her back. Another Vine Whip, and it fell unconscious. The swimmer handed me some cash, and then swam to the edge, where he climbed out and sat with his feet int the water. .

I continued along the path, and soon came upon another trainer.

"You aren't ready to face Misty!" said the girl I had seen with the previous trainer, who was walking towards me, Pokeball in hand. "You have to get through me first!"

She let out a Goldeen, which dove into the water. Sparky jumped off my shoulder and onto the walkway. I grinned. "Thundershock. Hit the water, it'll transmit through and hit it. Now!"

Sparky let loose a Thundershock, and I saw the Goldeen flinch. It leaped out of the water and Pecked Sparky with its horn, then attempted to dive back into the water. Sparky cut it off with a quick attack, and it was knocked out. It fell to the walkway, and the girl returned it. She shrugged off her cloak, revealing a turquoise bikini, and dove into the water. She swam over to the other trainer, who dived in to swim with her. I shrugged, and with Sparky back on my shoulder, Leaf next to me on the walkway, and Wing in his Pokeball, I stepped forward to battle Misty.

* * *

**Gym Leader #2 Misty**

**Sexy Water Trainer**

"So, you've come to challenge me? I accept. I use a full out offensive with Water-types. What's your strategy?" she said, throwing out a Staryu. I sent Leaf forward to fight.

"Leaf, start with Leech seed, then spam Vine Whip!" I said, stepping back to watch.

"Tackle it repeatedly!" she said, also stepping back. Within a few turns, Staryu fell into the water, unconscious. Misty grinned, then threw out Starmie.

"Same strategy!" I shouted, checking my Pokedex to see Leaf's health.

"Start with Tackle, but strengthen it!" she said to her Starmie, who glowed. Leaf seeded it, then was knocked out by one hit from Starmie. I let Sparky take control.

"Spam Thundershock. It worked before." I said, not paying very good attention. I turned around to check on Leaf, when I felt something slam into my back, knocking me into the water.

I opened my eyes, and was scared out of my skin by a Gyarados swimming right for me. All the air shot out of my lungs, and I started to fade from consciousness as a Gyarados bore down on me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and was dragged from the water by Misty, who quickly hit my back, helping me get my breath back.

"You got hit by Pikachu after it was hit by my Starmie. Unfortunately for you, it's now unconscious. I hope you have a backup plan, for your sake. You good to go?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"What was with the Gyarados?" I asked, still slightly alarmed.

"It's my sister's, she lets it roam free, but it's harmless. Unless it gets pissed off, like the last time a trainer came in with an Electric-type. Zapped the water, electrocuting everything. The Gyarados attacked the walkway, and- What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I did that. The electrocuting thing. Are we doomed?"

"Not if we can get on the tiles before it attacks. Run!"

We ran along the path, and I saw the Gyarados getting closer. I let out Wing, gave him an order to distract the Gyarados, and ran with Misty, making it to the tiles before the Gyarados caught us. While we watched, Wing and Starmie distracted the Gyarados long enough for me to get Sparky healed. Sparky jumped onto Wing's back, and Wing flew him to right above the angry Gyarados. Sparky leaped off of Wing, in what will probably be the most idiotic, but brave move he will ever make. He landed on top of the Gyarados and let loose a very powerful Thundershock, knocking out the Gyarados and Starmie as an added bonus.

Misty blinked. "I guess you win." she said, handing me the Cascade Badge and a TM. "That's Bubblebeam. Teach it to a Water-type, when or if you get one." Then she kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door, leaving me alone in the gym with the couple who work with her in the gym. I shook my head to clear it, then left.

It was now 8:30, and I was to tired to make it to Vermillion before I collapsed, and I still hadn't bought a tent, so camping is out of the question. We went to the Pokemon Center, and I took a nice, hot shower, and we went to bed. Tomorrow, I head for Vermillion.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I think this gym battle was much more interesting than the last one, so please review! I need input!

Here's the team:

Sparky, the hyperactive Pikachu: Lvl 22

Choppy, the apathetic Mankey: Lvl 20

Wing, the brilliant Fearow: Lvl 21

Leaf, the feminine Ivysaur: Lvl 22

Blaze, the sarcastic Charmeleon: Lvl 20


	6. Party on the SS Anne

Chapter 5: Party on the S.S. Anne

9:30. I slept in 'til 9:30! Turns out, I accidentally left everyone in their Pokeballs last night. Oh well. Maybe they can tell me what it's like in a Pokeball.

"Sorry, come on out. I meant to let you stay out, but I forgot." I said as I let them out. Wing glared at me, Choppy turned his back and left like always, Leaf and Blaze just shrugged and started talking, and Sparky turned his back and ignored me. Yep, mad at me. Now, gotta go find Choppy and lock him in his Pokeball again. Really bothersome.

After finding him, We went South, but the bushes were too thick. I couldn't get past them. I went North, and that was when I noticed the police officer by one of the houses. I went to speak to her, and then noticed that there was a Rocket member in the backyard. I knocked, was let in, and explained to the nice people inside what was going on. They let me through, and I went to the member, talked to him, and got the TM he had stolen from them. He left, and I walked back in the back door, tried to give it back, but the man let me keep it. I shrugged and went on my merry way. After using their back yard as a passage to move South, towards my next destination, Vermilion. I had a party to go to.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Sparky, come on! Talk to me!" I said for what felt like the thousandth time. In response, he sparked a bit and zapped me. We were sitting in front of the underground path that would take me to Vermilion.

"You need to find some way to make it up to him. He's overly angry because he hates the inside of a Pokeball." said Wing, who was no longer mad at me.

"Why not? What's it like inside a Pokeball?" I asked, curious.

"Your standard Pokeball unit has a world within it that is... specially formulated to change for each Pokemon species. But, there was a problem with the Pokeball, which made it so that the world for Pikachus is... terrifying, to say the least. That's why your Pikachu hates its Pokeball. Sparky is not as tough as your average Pikachu. He may be slightly less tough because of his life on Route 1. Which is slightly less difficult than living in Viridian Forest. So, in conclusion, you left him in what he would find Hell overnight. Not surprising that he hates you."

"Oh. He never told me that, or I would never let him go in his Pokeball." I said, appalled. I looked at Sparky, who had his ears up, probably listening. I grinned. "So what exactly is it like in a Pikachu Pokeball?"

"I can't tell you, because there is no conclusive findings. The only one who could tell you is Sparky, and-"

"Fire, and lightning, and vicious creatures running amok." said Sparky, jumping in front of me. "You can't sleep, or else you will faint, or worse. Those creatures don't stop just because you are unconscious. They attack, and attack, and-"

"You don't have to act it out." I said, laughing as he flailed his arms and shot lighting everywhere. "I can't concentrate when you do that."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Sparky said, then squeaked as Blaze jumped on him from behind. Leaf laughed from the bushes, and Wing chuckled. Choppy, who I let out of his Pokeball temporarily, burst out in raucous laughter. Pikachu shocked Blaze, and Blazed just cracked up. Sparky prepared to attack him again, but I, still cracking up, picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. Still chuckling, we walked into the Underground Path, and headed towards Vermilion.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Dark, dank, damp. The three words I would use to describe the Underground Path. Luckily, Blaze has a burning tail, so not as dark as normal. Of course, it has lights, but they were out. I think I saw some broken glass on the floor.

After easily disposing of the trainers in my way, I got my first look at Vermilion. Everything was a bright shade of Reddish-Orange. Despicable.

"I don't like the color, but the ocean is rather reminiscent of home. Did I ever tell you how I grew up?" I said to the team, who was looking around.

"No, you never have." said Wing, the only one who was actually listening. Sparky had jumped off my shoulder and was looking in the water, while Leaf and Blaze were exploring. Choppy was locked in his Pokeball because he was being negative again.

"You want to hear it now, or should I save it for later?" I asked, watching. Some trainers were eying Blaze.

"Save it. You don't want to have to tell it twice." He said, so I shrugged and went to get the trainer's attention.

"Hey. What's so cool?" I called out, thinking out a plan of some sort. The party wasn't for another couple hours, anyway.

"That Charmeleon just walked into town without a trainer watching it. You think he's wild?" one of them asked, and I pegged him as the leader of the three.

"I dunno. Let's assume so, and I'll battle the three of you for the right to catch it. Three on three, me versus the three of you, all at once." I said, grinning.

He looked at his lackeys, who nodded. He grinned. "Challenge accepted."

"Leaf, Sparky, come here, we have a fight." I called, and Leaf and Sparky came running. Blaze looked up, but a quick motion from Wing sent him back to what he was doing. "These are my three, what are yours?" I asked, looking at them.

They all grinned, then let out Golbat, Gloom, and Sandslash. I looked at my Pokemon, then gave one order. "Do what you want."

I sat down and started to count the money from the trainers I had beaten before, while watching my Pokemon go to work. Sparky immediately leaped at the Golbat and let loose a Thundershock, while Wing started hitting the Gloom with Peck. Leaf whipped Sandslash with her vines, and it quickly proved too much for the other trainer's Pokemon to handle. I stood up, handed Sparky Blaze's Pokeball, and whispered "Tap the back of his head with this. Let it sit for a few seconds, then bring it back to me."

He did just that, and the other trainers were so astounded, they accidentally left behind their wallets. I grinned, took what was owed to me, and then chased them down and gave the wallets back. After doing that, I wasted a couple hours playing on the beach with Sparky and Leaf, while Blaze moped about Sparky capturing him and Wing tried to make him feel better without lighting his feathers on fire. We had a great time, and soon it was party time!

* * *

**7:30: Party time!**

I flashed the ticket and got on the ship, dressed in a nice suit, just like everyone else. I looked around, and noticed there were about as many girls as guys. I went out to socialize, and had a great time dancing around with everyone. I got a few numbers, and even got a tip for beating the local gym leader. The music was great, the refreshments were good. Of course, as always, the good times ended in a way you would never expect.

"Give us your Pokeballs!"

Only two groups do that, and one of them doesn't go anywhere near water. I looked around for Sparky, the only Pokemon I had kept out of his Pokeball, and saw two grunts struggling to hold him. I looked for the leader of the group, and soon saw a red haired woman with an Ekans on one side, and a Meowth on the other. I made my way through the crowd, and came face to face with her.

"Lay off. We don't need your kind around here." I said, trying to look tough. Not sure how tough I looked, but I heard plenty of gasps.

"You don't look so tough." she said. I pulled out a Pokeball, and let out whoever it was. Choppy popped out. He eyed me, and sighed. He took a fighting position, and the Ekans leaped at him. He Karate Chopped it, and it hit the deck hard. The Meowth moved in slower, gauging Choppy's power. It leaped suddenly, and Choppy spin kicked it, sending it flying over the side, onto the dock. Meanwhile, Sparky electrocuted the grunts holding him back and ran over to me. He leaped onto my shoulder, and the women's eyes widened. "But you-"

I stopped her before she could finish the sentence. "Alright, anyone got a rope?" I called, and the captain of the ship brought me a length of rope and some gags, along with HM 1, then dragged the other two grunts over to me. I tied them up, gagged them, and, with the help of a couple other party goers, took them to the Police station. We returned to the party, and danced the night away. Sometime around Midnight, the party ended, and I staggered to the Pokemon Center, booked a room for the night, let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and collapsed onto the bed. I'd face the Gym leader tomorrow.

* * *

Alright, I added to the S.S. Anne, just to make it more interesting. It's boring to fight your rival and some random trainers, so I made it to the party instead. Fun, right? Anyway, Surge and maybe the cave next.

Sparky, the hyperactive Pikachu: Level 22

Choppy, the apathetic Mankey: Level 21

Wing, the brilliant Fearow: Level 22

Leaf, the undecided Ivysaur: Level 22

Blaze, the sarcastic Charmeleon: Level 21

Final note: More on that other team later, hopefully. They might replace the rockets in the second story. 'Til next time, au revoir!


	7. A Shock and Fear of the Dark

Chapter 7: A Shock and Fear of the Dark

I woke up to see Blaze wrestling with Choppy, Leaf and Wing whispering together, making bets on who would win, and Sparky playing cheerleader for Blaze. I watched for a while, and soon Blaze had Choppy pinned down. Wing groaned and handed Leaf a couple rare candies. Good, now she won't need training.

"Alright, that's enough. No fighting in the Pokemon Center. Blaze, you should know better! Your tail is on fire." I said. "Remember what happened at the Pokemon Fan Club?"

* * *

**Flashback**

I walked into the wildly decorated building, and two things struck me immediately.

1: Everybody was dressed as a Pokemon of some type, and

2: There were no real Pokemon inside the building.

"You! Boy!" someone shouted. I looked around and pegged the man at the head of the table in the middle of the room as the speaker. "Come here! I must speak to you!"

I looked at the various furries in the room and ran towards him, relieved that there was someone sane to talk to. I walked towards him, but then I was stopped because one of the furries jumped on me.

"What's your favorite Pokemon?" she asked me.

"Uhh... I don't have one?" I said hesitantly. She gasped and went running to who I assumed was her boyfriend and started whispering together. I continued on towards the man in the back, preparing myself mentally for another furry attack. But I made it safely to the back without another one. I went up to the man and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hello young man! Do you want to hear about my Rapidash? Of course you do! It's so fast, and it can beat any Pokemon that it wants to! Not only that, it can…" He said, and I zoned out."…And that's why my Rapidash is so awesome." I shook my head to wake up, and he smiled at me. "Thank you for listening to me. No one ever stays for my whole Rapidash rant. No one even talks to me. Not since my wife died. Here, take this." He said, handing me a Bike Voucher. I took it without a thought. He looked at my Pokemon, and an evil glint came into his eyes. "You want to fight my Rapidash?" He said slyly.

I shrugged, and Blaze stepped forward. The furries in the room saw what was happening and ran to the edges of the room. The man pressed a button on the bottom of the desk and the tables all flipped under the floor, making a flat area. I stepped back and he sent out his Rapidash.

It had a derp face.

Blaze cracked up and fell over, and the Rapidash trotted over. It stood over him for a second, then stomped on him. All the air rushed out of his lungs, and he stopped laughing. I saw his eyes light on fire, and he stood up. "His tail fire grew hotter, and he leaped onto Rapidash, grabbing it in a headlock. He slammed it's head on the floor, and it staggered. He jumped at it, knocking it over. Then he stomped on it. Rapidash stood up shakily, then charged. It jumped and landed on top of Blaze, knocking him to the floor on his back. Instantly, I knew what was about to happen.

"Let's go!" I called to my Pokemon, who followed me out the door as Blaze's tail lit the place on fire. I watched as the furries, who had gathered far from the door, tried to crawl out the windows. I don't know what happened to them, because I ran towards the Pokemon Center to avoid being pegged as the arsonist that lit the place on fire.

After about half an hour, Blaze walked through the doors, grinning. I could see that he had a black eye, and that he was missing a few teeth. Leaf walked over to him, Wing right behind her, and they chatted among themselves for a while. Sparky sat on my shoulder, and commented "I think he won." I nodded.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Blaze let his head hang, and we slowly walked to the Gym. Outside the door, I looked at each of my Pokemon. "Wing, I know that you won't fight in this battle. Choppy, I hate using you because of your personality, and Blaze, I think you have enough experience for now. As such, only Leaf and Sparky will fight." They looked at each other and nodded. Blaze looked crestfallen, and wing nodded sagely. Choppy looked like he was about to kill me, so I forced him back into his Pokeball. Wing went in happily, and Blaze refused, stating "I want to watch." I let him stay out.

We walked into the Gym, and the first thing I noticed was all the trashcans interspersed in the room. I looked at them questioningly, and then heard a voice call out from the other side of the room. "There are two switches hidden in those cans, and if you get them both, you get to fight me." I looked up, and saw a man sitting on the other side of an electric fence. I looked in the trashcans, noted the trash in them, and whispered something to Blaze. He whistled innocently as he walked past each one, lighting the trash on fire with his tail. Soon, all the trash cans were empty and I walked through, peering at the bottom, searching for switches. In short order I found them, and pressed both of them. The electric fence disappeared, and I walked into the smaller room.

* * *

**Gym Leader #3: Lt. Surge**

**Grizzled Veteran**

"Welcome challenger. I am Lt. Surge. I fight with the Electric-type! They saved my life in the war once, and I refuse to train anything else! Battle now!" He said, sending out his only Pokemon, a Raichu. I sent out Leaf, and our battle plan went into effect.

Leaf started out with a Leech Seed, so Raichu would weaken over time and she would hopefully strengthen. Then she used Poison Powder, creating a double whammy of health draining. Then she spammed Vine Whip. I watched as Raichu's health drained away, and soon I was certain that Leaf would out last Raichu. But my certainty was short lived.

"Hit it with Slam!" Surge shouted, and Raichu jumped high into the air, belly flopping on top of Leaf, who fainted. I sent out Sparky, then checked Raichu's health. Only the tiniest sliver of red left.

"Alright, let's finish this! Quick attack!" I called, and Sparky charged forward, becoming a blur as he charged Raichu. It tried to dodge, but Sparky was too fast. He slammed into it, knocking it out. Surge nodded, and tossed me the Thunder Badge and TM 24. "That TM contains Thunderbolt. Use it on an Electric-Type Pokemon. It's very strong. Also, you are now able to use the move Fly outside of battle. Good luck on your journey."

I walked out the door, pulled out my badge case, and put it in. Three out of eight badges, and my team was certainly ready to fight on. I let Wing out, and we walked towards the Pokemon Center. About halfway there, I was stopped by a Police Officer.

"Young man, what did you just do?" she asked, a strange look on her face. I couldn't place it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, nervous.

"Did you just beat Lt. Surge?" she asked, and then I realized that the look was admiration.

"Yeah..."

"Wow! You must be a very good trainer! Here, take this. It's been terrorizing the people of this city." She said as she handed me a Pokeball. I blinked, and she was gone. I opened the Pokeball, and a Squirtle popped out. It whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Then it spoke. "I suppose you must be the trainer they stuck me with. You going to give me a name, or will I keep my last name?"

"I can't decide that until I know what it was. What was it?"

"Squirt. That stupid Police Officer has done this so many times she doesn't even bother to find out my new nickname. So, how long do you think you will last?"

"I'd like to think I will last our entire lives. And I like that name! You are going to keep it."

"Oh joy. Another trainer who won't try hard. I don't think you'll last a week."

"Challenge accepted. Now, to the Pokemon Center!"

* * *

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

Cerulean again. I wanted to trade in my Bike Voucher for a bike. I want to go fast! I wandered around until I found the shop. I walked in, saw the prices for the bike normally, and was extremely glad I had the voucher. I walked to the counter and handed the shop keeper my voucher. He took it and motioned that the shop was free game. I wandered around and looked at all the bikes. I found the best bike I had ever seen. It was a deep shade of blue, it folded up and fit in my bag, and it was a perfect size. I grabbed it and wheeled it out of the store, hopped on, Sparky on my shoulder, and off we went. We went east on the path to the Rock Tunnel, the darkest, longest, most confusing tunnel until Victory Road. We passed many trainers, and I whipped each of them. Squirt evolved, so I now have a Wartortle, and we were soon at Rock Tunnel. I stayed at the Pokemon Center over night, because I wanted the whole day to get through the dark tunnel.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I set my alarm for 6:30, and we set off. I stood in the entrance for a while, and let my eyes adjust a little bit. I stepped inside.

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I heard slithering next to me, and I decided it was an Onix. I left it alone, because I wanted my team ready for a hard trek.

I stumbled around for a while, walking into walls, tripping on stalagmites, hitting my head on stalactites, and basically just damaging myself immensely. Then I remembered that Blaze had a flame tail, and I let him out of his Pokeball. He stretched, and then let his tail flare up. Sparky was still on my shoulder, but he was rubbing his head. I guess he hit his head too. I let Squirt and Leaf out, and we walked on, led by the light of my Charmeleon. We wandered for hours, fighting trainers who looked as tired as I felt, and never finding the exit. We wandered and wandered, and soon we found ourselves at an opening back to the world of the light… The entrance we started at. I was ashamed, so I turned around and led them back in. Then I checked my watch. It was currently 5:30 pm, so I turned around again and stayed at the Pokemon Center, defeated.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I stepped out of the Pokemon Center, feeling refreshed. I was ready to face the tunnel again. Blaze rolled his eyes, his definite scorn certainly out in the open. Choppy snorted derisively, and Wing shook his head. Leaf patted my hand comfortingly, and Sparky hugged my head. Squirt chuckled.

"You do know you'll probably get lost again, don't you?" she asked, still chuckling. "How do you plan on getting through this time?"

"Through hard work and determination. Blaze, lead the way." I said as we walked into the tunnel.

We wandered for three hours, hoping against hope that I would be able to find my way through. As I wandered, I let Squirt and Choppy pick fights. It was actually rather entertaining.

She (Squirt) was currently fighting a Graveler. It threw a rock at her, but she caught it, spun around, and launched it back, knocking the Graveler out. Choppy spin-kicked a Geodude, knocking it into another one. As I watched, he started to glow.

"Primeape!" he shouted, throwing back his head and announcing his evolution to the cave.

In the aftermath of the evolution, we ran. I had seen the exit, and we couldn't wait to get out of the darkness. Of course, just as we almost were there, we saw a huge problem. The flash had attracted every nearby Pokemon, and they had gathered in front of the exit. Squirt and Leaf jumped into action, hitting them with Water Guns and Vine Whips respectively, while Choppy used his new strength to pick them up and throw them around. Sparky stayed on my shoulder, cheering on Squirt and Leaf, while Wing landed next to me and sighed.

"We'll never get out." He said, but he was wrong. Soon a gap had appeared and we stepped out of the darkness into a very bright clearing. Choppy was breathing heavily, apparently tired out by the intense battling. Squirt and Leaf high-fived, vine against hand. Blaze nodded, and we walked towards the next step in our journey. Here we come, Lavender Town!

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Quite the adventure, eh? I can't wait to post the next section in this story. Lavender, Celadon, maybe Saffron if I feel like it. It'll be fun.

And now, levels

Sparky, the energetic Pikachu: Level 26

Choppy, the apathetic Primeape: Level 28

Wing, the brainy Fearow: Level 25

Leaf, the still undecided Ivysaur: Level 26

Blaze, the sarcastic Charmeleon: Level 25

Squirt, the rebellious Wartortle: Level 28


End file.
